The present invention relates to a stand-alone refrigeration system and enclosure specifically adapted for roof top mounting and wherein the enclosure is a sealed temperature controlled housing provided with access panels in the sidewalls thereof which cooperates with a retractable shielding enclosure to form a climate controlled working area outside the stand-alone housing for maintenance and repair during any weather condition.
It is known to provide roof top refrigeration equipment and wherein the housing of the equipment is accessible from sidewalls thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,239 issued Jul. 14, 1992 to Matt. A. Thurman describes such an equipment housing. However, it is pointed out that the refrigeration equipment which is housed therein is not totally protected from ambient climatic conditions. For example, the floor of the housing is constructed as an open metal floor and accordingly cold and hot air as well as humidity will infiltrate into the housing and affect equipment therein such as the compressor units for example. Also, the equipment package as described therein has the electrical panel box as well as the blower attached to an outside wall of the housing and are not protected from inclement whether conditions. Furthermore, if repair to the electrical panel and blower is necessary, a hazard is created as the repair person is not shielded from the inclement weather conditions. Accordingly, electrical repairs may not be performed during wet climatic conditions or else the power to the unit must be shut-off and this can last for several hours thereby affecting the food refrigeration equipment being fed by the roof top unit.
This prior art is mostly concerned with an open ventilated type housing which is contrary to the teachings of the present invention where the refrigeration enclosure is a sealed temperature control enclosure to maintain the compressor unit as well as associated equipment in good operating conditions during all seasons and particularly during winter months when temperatures can drop well below freezing temperatures. With the patented roof top equipment housing the open metal floor allows for the drainage of water therethrough onto the building roof and prevents the accumulation of water within the housing. Accordingly, the equipment within the housing is subjected to wet conditions if the floor has to allow drainage. The blower is also provided to exhaust air from the housing and this would not be desirable during winter months where very cold air and snow conditions prevail. This would damage the equipment within the housing. Such prior enclosures invite equipment failures.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a stand-alone refrigeration enclosure which substantially overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a stand-alone, compact, temperature controlled refrigeration enclosure which is preferably roof top mounted adjacent the condenser and air conditioning equipment and located above refrigeration display cases inside the building and thereby resulting in a substantial reduction of refrigeration lines as well as electrical lines.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a stand-alone refrigeration enclosure which can be mounted adjacent a ceiling of a building enclosure thereby not requiring equipment room space on the floor of the building and wherein stand-alone refrigeration enclosures can be strategically located at several locations within the building enclosure or at several locations on a roof top of the building enclosure.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a stand-alone refrigeration enclosure and wherein the refrigeration, electrical and auxiliary equipment therein can be monitored at a distance and also controlled at a distance.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a stand-alone refrigeration enclosure which is compact and wherein access to the equipment therein is provided through horizontal, top hinged panels provided on the sidewalls of the enclosure and wherein retractable shielding enclosures are also disposed in relation to the hinge panels to form an enclosed working area against the sidewalls of the stand-alone housing and which areas are also temperature controlled to provide a comfortable working environment for maintenance and repair personnel.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a stand-alone refrigeration enclosure which is factory assembled and thereby providing quick and easy installation thereof thereby resulting in a considerable saving in labor and equipment and also a saving in the quantity of refrigeration liquid required as well as operating costs.
According to the above features, from a broad aspect, the present invention provides a stand-alone refrigeration enclosure which comprises a sealed housing having a solid floor, a roof and sidewalls. Air conditioning means is provided in the housing to maintain an internal predetermined temperature range in the housing during all seasonal periods. Refrigeration, electrical and auxiliary equipment is disposed in the housing and accessible for maintenance through access doors in the sidewalls. Surveillance and monitoring means is provided in the housing to provide remote visual access and control of the equipment. Means cooperating the access doors is provided for shielding a person in a retractable, working enclosure for access to the equipment from outside the sidewalls of the stand-alone refrigeration enclosure.